The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the removal of devices, and more specifically, to the removal of alert devices.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of computer instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. For example, a communications bus may be used to send and receive signals to the various devices. Each device may issue alerts related to the device conditions and control logic and transmit them over the communications bus. The alert information may be received by a number of interested entities, including alert viewers. However, the removal of such devices may present challenges in managing the alert information.